


[Podfic of] Go Ahead, Go Low, by synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Always-a-girl!Gerard, Asshole Gerard Way, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Genderswap, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn, Vaginal Sex, assholes in love, bb!band, cw: use of the c-word, leather jacket, post-coital cigarette, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Go Ahead, Go Low by synonomy.</p>
<p>"Summary: Gee's always been hard to impress, but Frank thinks this is kind of ridiculous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Go Ahead, Go Low, by synonomy

**Author's Note:**

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/GoAheadGoLowcoverart_zps33fb5fb7.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Go%20Ahead%2C%20Go%20Low.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to synonomy for [her welcoming blanket permission statement](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html). I've made no secret of my love for always-a-girl! bandom fics and this is just that, swirled up with delicious bb!band imagery and a dash of assholes-in-love. I adore the dynamic- Gee is unabashedly in charge and Frank is devoted to her. It's a recipe for hearteyes. Plus there's the scorching hotness. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)

*This podfic was recorded 16 April 2012 and I have just gotten around to editing + uploading.


End file.
